


A little funny sometimes

by thegirlinred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Gen, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinred/pseuds/thegirlinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always believed it would end with a bang. Probably getting in the way of some particularly nasty supernatural creature before it got to Scott. He hated being right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little funny sometimes

Stiles always believed it would end with a bang. . Probably getting in the way of some particularly nasty supernatural creature before it got to Scott. He hated being right. Being thrown against a wall by a humanoid with giant spider arms wasn’t how he expected to go, but life can be a bit funny sometimes. He may not be dead, but this sure felt a lot like it. They’d defeated the Jurogumo though, and he’d been able to sleep off the fall in his own bed.

He groans and leans on his side, doing his best to clear his head. He feels dizzy and nauseated just like before he fell asleep. But reaching for his blanket made him discover there was no blanket, but there were a couple leaves on the gigantic stump he was laying on if he needed to stay warm. He shot up, immediately regretting it as his stomach caught up with him, making him sway and groan. A slow scan of his surroundings confirmed his worst fears. He was laying on the Nemeton, and about five feet away was a very solemn Allison clad in a white summer dress. This couldn’t be good.

“Allison?” Stiles said, because he was original and creative. She smiled sadly, and walked over and sat next to him.

“Hi, Stiles.” she replies quietly, swinging her feet daintily. It was difficult to imagine the teenager in white had been the same leather clad warrior that hadn’t even blinked before shooting arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy. That made everything feel worse. She was so young.

“I’m sorry. God I’m so sor-” he cuts himself off, feeling the tears threatening to escape. He would not cry. He didn’t deserve her pity or forgiveness. She placed her hand on his cheek in comfort. He felt the tears fall despite his efforts.

“I know. And it’s okay. Everything happens for a reason. I’m okay now. I’m with my mom.” Allison moves her hand when the worst of the crying is done.

“Why am I here? what’s going on?” Stiles asks, a pit of dread in his stomach.

“You know the answer to that question, Stiles. Think to yourself. Why are you not nauseated anymore? Does your head even hurt?” Stiles notices his complete normality with a distant sort of horror. 

“I’m dead.” There is silence for several moments, the silence extending through the entire forest. If they were even in a forest. Probably not.

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” she said quietly, feet stopping their motion as she looked over to gauge his reaction. He was numb, the words not yet sinking in. Not yet making sense. I mean yeah, you think about dying. But in the distant sort of sense. It never feels real. Not to you. You’d never think it would ever happen to you. He’d joked about it in passing, thought about doing it to himself when he’d gotten really low once or twice. But he’d never done it. Yet now the choice was made for him.

“I don’t want to go.” the words sounded sad to his own ears. “I’m not ready.”

“I know. But it’s going to be okay. It’s not that bad.” Stiles couldn’t help it, he scoffed.

“Are you kidding? I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. What about Scott? What about my dad? He isn’t going to have anybody now, Allison. I can’t imagine a universe where it would ever be okay.” Allison started to look a bit frustrated, which was comforting. that was a lot more Allison then he’d been seeing from her the whole time. 

“There was never going to be enough time, Stiles. We never know when we’re going to go. They love you, and they know you loved them. It’s time, Stiles.” He feel like he should be having a panic attack. This would be the time to have a panic attack. But it all feels like it’s being felt through a tunnel. Why was he upset again? Wait, he needed to say goodbye to people. But who? It all felt like it was fading. He was losing everything. He needed to remember. He remembered a blue car. A jeep. the jeep his father had given him on his sixteenth birthday. Jesus. It was his father. He needed to see his father. His father would be all alone. And Scott. Scott had already lost so many people. He didn’t know how much more the boy could take. He didn’t deserve to go through this. He deserved all the happiness in the world, and now Stiles was going to leave him.

“I want to see them again. Just one last time.”

“It’s the middle of the night, Stiles. They haven’t even discovered you yet. I can’t move through time. This is a one time deal. They only offer it once. You don’t want to stay here. You’ll forget everything. They all do. It’s already started. Come on, Stiles. This isn’t our place anymore. It’s the world of the living.”

They sat on the Nemeton for a few more moments, the seconds lengthening and shortening as the fog made the trees fade in and out of view. It all felt like the time that had flowed constantly were a runny inconsistent mess. He could feel himself fading, and his emotions with it. He couldn’t remember the name of the Chemistry teacher he hated, or the color of the jeep he loved. He was losing it all. The only way to keep it was to leave everything he had ever known. He didn’t have a choice. He stood.

“I’m scared.” He said, finally admitting the truth to himself. The words hung in the air for a moment, as Allison hopped off the stump.

“It’s okay, I was too. But everything is going to be fine. They let you see down on the living whenever you like. You’ll always be with them. Not like you were before of course, but what’s left of you will be in them once you leave. Your father will keep your room the way it was and when he goes in there, he’ll always feel a bit of your presence. Scott will keep your jeep, and he’ll think of you whenever it has trouble starting. I know it’s hard to leave. But we never fully do. And that’s okay. That’s just how it works. Come on, we need to go. You don’t need to worry. You won’t be alone.”

He looked at the girl, no the woman before him. Allison had always been strong, even if she hadn’t known it. But there was a sureness in her step, a grace in her words. Wherever she had gone, it had changed her. But in all the ways that mattered, she was still the same. He wondered if he would change.

She took his hand, and he was brought back to the present. It was time to leave, and he wasn’t ready. But then again, he didn’t think he ever would be. They walk for a while, the opposite direction from the town. They seem to walk for hours, but he feels no strain in his muscles. He practically feels like he’s floating at times. They go uphill gradually. And as the sun begins to rise, he sees a sight he never thought he would again. At the top of the hill, with the rising sun lighting her from behind, is his mother with her hand held out. He breaks out in a run, hearing Allison chuckle behind him as he gains speed. He nearly tackles her, wanting to cry with relief as he feels what’s it like to be in her arms once again. He wasn’t ready to go, but life can be a bit funny sometimes. He guesses death can too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction published on here! I hope you enjoyed it, but either way I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings in the comments below!


End file.
